


You Deserve The Best, Danny Williams:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Courage Series: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Beer, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Celebrations, Children, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Courtroom Drama, Custody Arrangements, Custody Battle, Daughters, Dinner, Drinking, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e14 Hana I WaʻIa (Scandal), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Food, Friendship, General, Hand Jobs, Licking, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Stripping, Surprises, Team, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Toasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Kono received word about Danny's victory in court, She was so proud of her man, she had a surprise for him, What is it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	You Deserve The Best, Danny Williams:

*Summary: Kono received word about Danny's victory in court, She was so proud of her man, she had a surprise for him, What is it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Officer Kono Kalakaua was grateful to her friends, & love ones in her ohana Commander Steve McGarrett, & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, to let her know that Danny won the custody battle in court, & she wanted to do something special for him, & she knew exactly what, She was glad that Danny went out to celebrate with Steve, cause it will give her time to get everything ready, before he gets home.

 

Meanwhile, Danny couldn't stop smiling, as he was having fun with his love ones, They went to have a couple of beers at **_Tropics_** , & they talked about everything under the sun, that wasn't work related. "I betcha you are excited for some Grace time, huh, Buddy ?", The Five-O Commander said with a smile, He was so happy for his best friend, & totally deserves the victory, & everything that went with it.

 

The Blond smiled brightly, "I sure am, I wouldn't trade anything for my little monkey, She _is_ my everything", Chin raised his beer bottle in the air, The Hawaiian Native said with a smile, "Here's to happiness", "To happiness",  & the three men clinked their bottles together. They relaxed, & enjoyed the scenery in front of them, Chin said with a bigger smile, "It's about time your luck has changed, You deserved this, Danny, Congrats, Brah, All happiness to you, & Grace". Danny thanked him, & they went on with their fun.

 

Meanwhile, Kono got everything all set up for their romantic celebration, & she dressed in the sexiest lingerie ever, **"Danny, Look out, You ** _won't_** have any idea of what's gonna hit you"** , The Surfer Pro thought to herself, as she looked in the mirror, & was satisfied with the way that she looked. She went back into the living room, & posed seductively, as she waited for her man to come home, so they can properly celebrate, & just be together, like they promised each other, & be good to each other.

 

Steve drove Danny home, since the camaro was in the shop, & they stopped in front of his house, The Blond looked over at his best friend gratefully, "Hey, Thank you so much, Steve, You really helped me out, & I will never forget this for the rest of my life, You are a great friend, Buddy". It meant a lot to the former seal, that Danny said that. "You are welcome, All of you are ohana to me, There's not a thing, that I wouldn't do for you", Steve said with a smile, They "bro" hugged, & Danny walked into the house, & was greeted by a beautiful sight in front of him.

 

"What's all of this ?", The Blond asked with a smile, as he was touched that she did this for him, "This is your celebration, I think you deserve it", The Former Surfing Pro said, as she pushed him into a chair, & then began to attack his neck with vigor, as she was undoing his shirt, she flicked his nipples, & he moaned out in response, as she did this, "Hmmmm, You like this, Don't you ?", The Blond couldn't talk, never mind think, as she grinded herself against harden erection, she did it again, when he nodded, & then she whispered into his ear seductively, "That's just the tip of the iceberg, **_Baby_** ", & leads him into the bedroom.

 

She pushed him on to the bed, & then kisses her way down, making him squirm, & move about a bit, Then, They locked eyes on each other, as she roughly pulled his boxers, & pants down in one go, she worked his cock & balls like a pro, nibbling, & the torturing them, til he came hard, She left claiming, & love bites all of him, He didn't mind one bit. She denied him, & worked him over, She let him go, & he had multiple orgasms, as a result, & a huge one, from controlling his release, & she followed immediately. The passion, lust, & desire was too much for the loudmouth detective, & he immediately got her out of her outfit, & it landed carelessly on the floor, by the door.

 

He gave her the best anal, & rimming, that he ever could, & made sure that she got the same treatment, that she gave him. She gave him the best handjob & blowjob, as a punishment. In retaliation, He flicked, tortured, nibbled, played, & licked her nipples, & made his way to down to her clitoris. He nibbled, & licked it, making it very sensitive, She shakes, & moans, as this happens, & then she releases her orgasm, & it comes hard. He denies her, & leaves bites on her too, & then, they began to fuck like rabbits. "GAWWWDDDD, KONNNNNOOOOO !!!!", Danny screamed out, "I know, Danny", The Beautiful Officer said breathlessly, They both came hard together, & then had multiple. They held each other, as they cuddled & snuggled into each other, & they went into the shower, where they had round two.

 

They fucked each other, & erotically washed each other, til they were clean, but not too much, so they excite the other, once they were done, They dried each other off, & Kono put on one of Danny's Jersey PD shirts on & panties, while Danny puts on a pair of clean boxers, They went to reheat the dinner that Kono put to the side, & they ate in bed, after they cleaned up the bedroom, changing the sheets, & the bathroom.

 

"Thank you, Love, Seriously, This was the best day ever in my life, I needed this, Along with the decision, that came from the courts, I am so glad to have you with me here", He kissed her sweetly on the lips, "There **_is_** no where else I wanted to be, You deserve the best, Danny Williams", The Beautiful Hawaiian kissed him back, as they ate, snuck kisses in between, once they were done, They put the dishes on the night table,  & cuddled up to each other, & fell asleep.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
